User blog:ShatteredNightMares/Vannalemon Revisions Maybe?
Okay so- for those who aren't aware of Vannalemon, they are the "Spooky, Wooky, Kooky, Sour Clone" of Vannamelon. A youtube channel. She comes back every October and has this sort of over-arching story going on. (Note: These are human embodiments of fruits. In case that wasn't clear.) First in 2016 she simply kidnapped Vannamelon until she was shot in the eye and melted, which was her defeat for that year. Spooky Mini Lemon (For the record, the songs are actually happening in-universe) In 2017 she had possessed Vannamelon by placing this choker on her, turning her half melon, half lemon. Eventually however...we aren't really sure how she was defeated but she was pretty much yeeted out of Vannamelon's body. You've Had Your Fun In 2018 she kidnapped Vannamelon again, but this time she had someone on her side. The Red One. And this year she allowed us to sit and have a talk with her. And we got some info on her. Not much, but something. But in the end of the year, although she still lost, she was not mad. Because The Red One had given her THIS new form. Demon Lemon Citrus. And she eventually made her escape this year. Next October And this year. 2019. Something was happening on this channel. You see- the gimmick with Vannamelon's channel is that she acts out the character Fluttershy from MLP, playing video games. But as of a few months ago, Isabelle from Animal Crossing started appearing. The Fluttershy of this channel took notice of this and had a dispute, but eventually became friends. At least that's what she thought. At the end of the video, Isabelle drinks lemonade and says "Best...Friends. hehe" and then the screen glitches out. After that point, Fluttershy had a few more conversations with Isabelle. Some subtle hints to what is coming kept popping up. Isabelle's backdrop covering up Fluttershy's, Isabelle trying to justify Vannalemon's actions before immediately basically saying afterward "screw you Lemon." Recently, as in a week or two ago, we got these series of videos. "Isabelle does Fluttershy's taxes." And this is where everything goes to shi* Isabelle does Fluttershy's taxes! So Helpful! Isabelle does Fluttershy's taxes..? ISABELLE NEVER DID FLUTTERSHY'S TAXES ---- ---- Now that you're all caught up. I wanted to talk about adding abilities to Vannalemon's profile. But I'm not sure if they'd actually apply. While we aren't completely certain right now, we might find out on Saturday's video. But it's implied that Isabelle in this scenario was actually Vannalemon in disguise. There are actually three possibilities for what's going with her. 1. It's actually Isabelle, which brings up the question of how Vannalemon got her in the first place. 2. It's Vannalemon in disguise, in which case, we'd have to add Transformation to her profile. Technological Manipulation as well given how she "disconnected" Fluttershy and messed with the video itself. 3. It has something to do with Monika. Yes, Doki Doki Monika. Monika is another character in this series. She has never fully appeared and has never said anything. But she has made a few small appearances. But this brings up my next point. Vannalemon borrowed Monika's room. Paraphrasing her words "A special friend of mine said it was cool if I borrowed this room for a bit." So...since Monika has Infinite Speed for being able to...do things in this room, would this apply to Vannalemon as well? Category:Blog posts Category:The Lemony Curse of Mini Lemon Category:Youtube